An Octopod of the Sea
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Octo cheers up a new friend.


**Here's a birthday story guestsurprise has done for Biena! Enjoy!**

* * *

Octo was resting in his sea cave when he heard a lot of commotion happening on the beach above him. Curious, he swam to the surface and saw that it was already nighttime, but some teenagers were causing some trouble!

"I don't like the looks of this," He growled, now swimming closer. He then noticed a young girl trying to stop the others from throwing their trash in the water.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Get away from here!" A guy growled.

"You're polluting the water!"

"It's not a big deal!" A girl hissed.

"It is to the environment and to me! I HEY!" She gasped as they pushed her hard into the water. So hard that she fell over and hurt her arm on a rock!

The bullies laughed until they heard a snarl that carried on the wind. They then turned and saw a large kraken like creature lift from the water and growl in anger. They all screamed in terror and began to run into each other in panic. The girl they pushed into the water turned and saw him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now scrambling to get free and get out of the water.

"Wait! Do not fear me!" He said, now diving under the water and grabbing her gently by her ankles with two tentacles. She tried to pull herself up on the beach, but the two tentacles around her ankles began to pull her back into the water.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Relax…" He smiled gently, now climbing out of the water and wrapping his arms around the squirming girl.

"P-Please let me go!" She gasped.

"Now calm down my dear. Let me see that arm of yours," He cooed, now reaching for her injured arm. But Adora pulled back in fear. "Now come now…surely you will at least let me see the injury."

"I just want to go home!"

"And I will let you…after we have properly met and I have taken care of that wound. It is not everyday that I meet such a brave young one," He smiled, now blowing an air bubble over her head and diving into the ocean with her in his arms.

Once he was in the ocean, he swam to his underwater cave and placed her on the sandy beach. Within seconds, she bolted to look for a way out, but there was nothing but thick sand, some large rocks, and some large patches of seaweed.

"There is nowhere to run," Octavius smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and laying his head on his folded arms.

"Let me out of here," Biena demanded.

"Sure…after I take a look at your arm," He smiled, now crawling out of the water and beckoning her to him with his index finger.

"L-Leave me alone," Biena pleaded.

He didn't respond. He came out of the water and made a grab for her. Biena moved back just in time and before she knew it, he grabbed her in his arms and they went sliding in the sand. He then pulled her arm to him and looked at it.

"It's not broken, it will be alright after I wash it and dress it," He said, now leading her to the water. Biena nodded gently and once they were in the water, he began washing the wound and dressing it with clean seaweed.

"T-Thank you," Biena said shyly.

"You're welcome. Now then, let's start again. I'm Octavius, but you can call me Octo. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Biena." Biena smiled softly.

"Don't be afraid." He smiled, now letting two tentacles come up behind her and wiggle on her beck. She giggled and tried to swat at them, but they playfully kept prodding her.

"Ticklish huh?" He chuckled.

"N-no!"

"Oh yes you are." He smirked, now picking her feet up out of the water and wiggling his fingers on her feet and in between her toes.

"AH! HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tickle tickle tickle," he smiled happily.

"AHAHHHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!"

After a few moments, he stopped and helped her to where she was standing up, even though the water was still to her waist.

"Now then, I will take you back now that we've gotten that wound healed up. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"You too," She said sadly. He noticed and began gently tickling her sides.

"Now don't be upset. You'll see me again." He smiled.

Biena smiled in glee at that and jumped in up to hug him. He was definitely a good friend to her now. But then she got a mischievous smirk.

"But now I think a little payback is due." She giggled, now tickling a nearby tentacle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT YOU!" He laughed, now pulling it from her grip gently. Biena turned to run, but she turned just in time to see him give her a devious smirk and dive underwater. The fun was still not over!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it! Biena was a guest in this story and Happy Birthday to you!**


End file.
